Caminha Como Um Homem
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Sozinhos na praia, nas horas mortas do dia, segue as pegadas na areia e caminha como um homem.


**CAMINHA COMO UM HOMEM**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a Chris Carter, à 10-13 Productions e à Fox Network. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Spoilers: **_ocorre após a oitava temporada. No entanto, muitas coisas ocorreram de maneira diferente. Com a leitura vão-se aperceber o quê._

**N/A: **_acho que me encantei com esta ideia e simplesmente tive de escrever algo assim. Espero sinceramente que gostem do resultado!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

E assim Dana descobria que valia a pena viver!

Era o final de mais uma tarde de princípios de Maio. As temperaturas haviam começado a subir lentamente com o avançar do tempo, mas as praias continuavam desertas desde as primeiras horas da manhã até às últimas da noite. Excepto naquele momento – uma visão geral do areal branco banhado pelo imenso azul do oceano mostrava as manchas negras de quem aproveitava as horas vagas para soltar os pensamentos ao vento em perfeita comunhão com a Natureza.

O sol escondia-se gradualmente por detrás da linha do horizonte, deixando como recordação o rasto de luz alaranjada no céu que se espelhava no mar revolto sob si. Como promessa de que iria regressar dentro de nada. Apenas um _até breve, _nunca um eterno adeus.

Dana parou de súbito a sua caminhada à beira-mar. Os dedos fraquejaram e deixou cair os chinelos que transportava na mão direita. Sentia os pequenos grãos da areia molhada arranharem ao de leve os pés que já havia arrastado desde uma ponta da praia até ali, como indicava o trilho de pegadas atrás de si. O vento característico da altura do ano bateu-lhe na face e fez o seu cabelo ruivo dançar consigo ao seu próprio ritmo. Os seus olhos azuis focaram com toda a atenção o processo constante de formação de ondas que varriam tudo à sua frente. Adorava o mar! Por muito conturbado que fosse aquele período de vida, desde que estivesse frente ao mar, sentia uma calma e uma serenidade tal envolvê-la!

Apertou o filho nos braços contra si. Agora que se aproximava a hora do jantar, começava a ficar irrequieto, quase eléctrico. Adorava a cruz dourada que pendia no pescoço da mãe desde os seus tempos de adolescente e não conseguia resistir à tentação de brincar com ela sempre que se encontrava ao seu colo, tal como agora. Mas Dana não se importava. Porque agora ele era tudo o que tinha!

Inclinou-se e colocou William na areia frente a si, sentando-se de seguida com as pernas cruzadas. Os grãos finos e húmidos colavam-se agora às roupas e ao saco do bebé que carregava ao ombro, mas não causavam qualquer transtorno mais sério. Podia passar um dia inteiro a observar qualquer acção do filho sem sequer se cansar por um minuto que fosse. Tal como dissera Tara uma vez: "É o meu bebé… o meu filho!"

William fazia um ano dentro de alguns dias. Parecia que fora ontem que tudo acontecera, desde que descobrira que estava grávida até ao maravilhoso dia em que o pudera sentir nos braços pela primeira vez. Era o maior milagre da sua vida! Todas as mulheres estavam certas: a sua existência não tem qualquer significado até àquele dia abençoado! E então para ela, que tivera de carregar consigo o peso da infertilidade, a simples ideia de que tinha, de facto, um novo ser humano dentro de si a crescer, era quase como um sonho perfeito… apenas com a diferença de que era real – bem real! Saber que estava para ser mãe foi o maior pilar da sua vida quando se perdera na teia do período mais conturbado que tinha memória da sua existência. Fora aquele bebé que a ajudara a suportar a dor da perda. E agora que o tinha junto a si, sabia que era capaz de tudo por ele. William era a sua razão de viver!

Deixou a criança brincar um pouco a seu lado com a areia da praia, observando-o com todo o cuidado para se certificar de que não se magoava ou levava as mãos sujas à boca. Estava tão entretida nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu da chegada de um outro alguém até que sentiu uma mão pousar no seu ombro.

- Então, hoje não querem sair daqui? – Maggie sorriu para a filha e para o neto e sentou-se na areia junto a eles. – O Bill telefonou-me há pouco, convidou-nos para jantar lá em casa.

- Óptimo, passamos por casa num instante e depois vamos ter com ele, pode ser? Queres ir brincar com o primo, William?

Segurando as mãozinhas do pequeno, Dana ajudou-o a levantar-se e até a equilibrar-se o suficiente para dar os seus primeiros passos na areia. A boca de William contorceu-se num sorriso rápido que se desvaneceu no segundo seguinte – parecia muito concentrado no que fazia!

- Andar na areia é bem mais complicado que no chão direito, não é? – riu Maggie.

- Oh, vá lá, Will… mostra à avó aquilo que és capaz!

Aos poucos e poucos, Dana largou as suas mãos com todo o cuidado e deixou agora o seu bebé entregue a si mesmo. Parecia um pouco receoso com a falta de apoio. Mas depois os seus olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os da mãe, com o seu belo e encorajador sorriso, e pareceu ganhar novas forças. Esticou os braços para as mãos abertas de Dana e avançou lentamente pela areia branca, com passos pequenos e demasiado apressados para si. Porém, lá foi William: um… dois… três… quatro… e acabou por cair para a frente, sendo apanhado pelos braços carinhosos da mãe, que o beijou nas redondas bochechas.

A seu lado, Maggie bateu palmas e acariciou ternamente a criança.

- Que lindo que ele é!

- O meu menino já sabe caminhar como um homem!

As gargalhadas infantis de William soavam como música aos ouvidos de Dana. Se não fosse ele, sabia que não teria motivos para sorrir, para prosseguir em frente, para continuar a viver!

- William será tal e qual como ele! – murmurou ela, para grande surpresa da mãe, com um sorriso doce no rosto e um brilho especial no olhar. – Eu sei que será!

- Bem, tenho de admitir que reconheço nele algumas das suas feições!

Para grande preocupação de Maggie, a filha escondeu a cara nas mãos durante breves segundos. Sabia que ela fazia todos os possíveis para segurar as lágrimas.

- Dana, tu já sabes…

- Sim, mãe, eu sei! – interrompeu ela. O triste sorriso estava de volta. – Eu já aceitei o que aconteceu! Aprendi a lidar com a dor. Aprendi a relembrar os bons momentos sem chorar. Aprendi a não pensar no que poderia ser se ele estivesse aqui comigo! Mas não posso esquecê-lo… isso é algo que eu nunca poderei aprender!

Maggie acariciou a cabeça ruiva de Dana. Sabia o que era aquela sensação, sentira o mesmo quando o marido partira, há quase dez anos atrás, e ainda hoje se emocionava ao relembrar-se dele. Mas eles haviam casado, constituído família, tinham visto os filhos crescer, tinham partilhado décadas de amor entre ambos. E Dana nem isso tivera!

- Eu já não me pergunto o porquê de isto me ter acontecido a mim, ou a ele, o porquê de eu não ter direito à felicidade. Já não preciso saber porque é que ele teve de ir agora e não mais tarde. Mas isso não muda as coisas! – esticou as mãos para impedir que William começasse a comer areia. – Por muito que eu aceite a sua morte, Mulder não vai regressar. William nunca conhecerá o pai. E eu… eu sinto saudades dele todos os dias!

Ainda se lembrava de tudo! Quando Mulder desaparecera para não mais voltar com vida. Estava grávida de vinte semanas quando o seu corpo aparecera do nada abandonado num lugar qualquer. E ele nunca soubera… ele nunca soubera do milagre que carregava dentro de si. O milagre que a agarrara à vida. Ainda hoje era assim!

A mãe encostou-a a si mesma, embalando-a contra o peito.

- Claro que sim, Dana, todos nós sentimos a falta dele! Mas ainda tens William… afinal, é a melhor recordação que ele te deixou, do que vocês tiveram. Mesmo que não tenham tido tempo de o viver a sério, tens uma marca para a vida inteira! É assim que tens de pensar agora.

Dana sabia que ela estava certa. Porque de cada vez que olhava os olhos de William, podia ver reflectida a alma para sempre perdida de Mulder, sabendo dessa maneira que ele a iria acompanhar até ao fim.

O sol continuava a descer no horizonte. Promessa de um regresso breve, nunca de despedida eterna. A promessa que Mulder cumprira, mas de uma maneira diferente! Frente às duas mulheres, William continuou a brincar animadamente na areia, sem ter consciência do significado que tinha para elas ou do que o futuro lhe reservava. Que ele era o símbolo da promessa que o seu pai um dia fizera.

Poderia ainda não o saber, mas Dana não tinha dúvidas. William seria tal e qual como o pai: dedicado, bravo, amoroso e não saberia como desistir. Até lá só faltava uma caminhada… uma grande caminhada até poder entender o que era ser-se o maior entre os seus. Até poder saber como caminha um verdadeiro homem.

**FIM**


End file.
